


Go Astray

by Anti047



Category: DCU, The Accountant - Fandom, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, Rating: NC17, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	Go Astray

“你到底希望我用什么来换取你的殷勤献身呢？”Bruce看着床上半卧的人，出现在自己宾馆房间里的陌生的漂亮尤物。

“先不谈价格，亲爱的。”Solo在柔软蓬松的床单上跪行，“你会告诉我一切的。”Solo抽出Bruce的蓝色暗纹领带，牵引对方靠近自己。

那真是一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，像一个漩涡。Bruce想道，那怪他有那样莫名其妙的自信。不过无所谓了，我们的play boy只想让这个大胆的诱人小东西长长记性。

但是Bruce躲开了那个吻，躲开了Solo主动送上来的嘴唇，转而吻上Solo露在衬衫领外面的脖颈。谁都没有立即脱光对方衣物的冲动，只是一次交易式的性爱而已。两个心怀鬼胎的人相互拥抱，在层层戒备的心智之下企图勾起对方的欲望。

两人身上高级古龙水的味道与荷尔蒙混在一起，再加上酒店较为昏暗的灯光，这一切都让Solo忍不住沉迷于对方的气息。Solo的脖颈扬起，像一只幼兽交出自己最柔软脆弱的部位。

Bruce的舌尖追逐着Solo上下滑动的喉结，慢慢地解开了Solo的衬衫。健康的肤色显露出来，光滑的皮肤上面没有一丝的伤痕。

这与Napoleon Solo所从事的职业并不符合。但是对方匀称的身材与肌肉还是告诉Bruce自己怀里是一个训练有素的特工，而不是什么为了走秀而进健身房的模特。

Solo的衬衫被褪下一半，另一只袖子搭在肩头上摇摇欲坠。Bruce加大了手掌抚摸的力量，留下鲜红的印记。被反复揉捻乳珠的快感像电流蹿Solo的小腹，丰腴的胸肌异常的柔软，这对Bruce来说是个小小的意外。

“够了……”Solo有些不耐烦了，直到刚才他才意识到自己的身体与常人的区别。

虽然Solo带着多情的假面混迹已久，却没有人知道他真正的秘密。Solo对所谓床伴的规矩很简单，要么拿钱闭嘴走人，要么长睡不醒。

而眼前这位显然不是他能用原来的方式能解决的。Solo觉得自己走向了一个没有终点的路，他知道什么样的后果摆在他的眼前，但是他无力更改，否则会有无法预想的可怕后果在等着他。

玩弄够了的Bruce将目标转向了Solo的腿间，在手掌包裹上Solo的阴茎的时候却看到了Solo窘迫的表情。

“怎么了？刚才是谁信誓旦旦地保证给我一次‘特殊服务’的？”Bruce对Solo这样的表现并不感到意外。早在Solo来到Gotham准备向Bruce Wayne寻求庇护的时候，Bruce就弄到了关于他的全部资料。

Napoleon Solo，艺术品盗贼，一级通缉犯，以及Christian Wolff目前的任务目标。

没有给Solo回答的时间，Bruce直接解开了他的皮带，将长裤从修长的腿上彻了下来。Bruce保留了Solo的男士筒袜，在他准备揭下最后一层遮蔽物的时候，发现Solo的会阴部一片湿糯。

“自己做了润滑吗？”Bruce的语气轻薄傲慢，就像对一个妓女一样。

“……”Solo缩了缩腿，用更加轻挑的语气说，“那你猜我在下面藏了什么？”

这个眼神激起了男人的好奇心，Bruce撕下最后的屏障，只看到了Solo尺寸并不算大的阴茎。当然，在Bruce质疑的眼神之下Solo只能用一种几乎看不出是伪装的姿态向男人展示自己身体的秘密。

在Solo的阴茎下面并没有男性的阴囊，而是用一道裂缝取代。淡粉的肉缝显然表示它的主人并未使用过这里，这个想法让Bruce有些兴奋，像是拆开圣诞礼物那种的兴奋。Bruce的注视让Solo感到鲜少有的难为情，他想要合上的双腿却被Bruce拉展，打得更开。

“怎么样？够不够你帮我解决我现在的麻烦？”Solo立即收回刚才柔软的态度。

“这很难说，”Bruce一侧扬起的嘴角让Solo意识到自己很可能被算计了，“因为我需要另一个人的意见。”

就在这时房门突然打开，走来的男人有着与Bruce相似的面容，只是脸上多了一副金丝眼镜和拒人于千里之外的冷漠。

在看到男人的一瞬间Solo几乎是挣扎着要从床上逃开，却被Bruce按了回去。

“你……放开我！”Solo马上就明白了这个阴谋，Bruce Wayne的异姓哥哥并不是什么谣传。他的敌人，Christian Wolff就是Bruce的兄长。Solo本以为自己只是被迫进行了一次肉体交易，没想到这回连命都要搭上了。

“你不用担心，Chris并没有要你的命的打算。”Bruce用不知道从那里拿来的手铐将Solo的双手拷了起来。

“也许那是因为你还不知道他的雇主是谁。”Solo反驳道，他看着Christian站在床边放下后背比他还要高的枪，换下厚重的风衣的时候，他顿时醒悟。

“你知道的，事情不做完我不会回来。”Christian扯了扯领带，也坐在了床上。

他身上寒冷的气息一下子席卷了Solo，没有Bruce挑逗的耐心，Christian直接扭过Solo的脑袋让他面对自己。

Solo小心翼翼地两腿分开跨坐在Christian身上，他根本不知道眼前这个男人下一步会做什么。他是优秀的间谍和盗贼，但这并不代表他能看透一个强迫症控制狂的心思。

“现在我很遗憾地告诉你，你需要讨好两个雇主了。”Bruce温热的呼吸喷吐在Solo的耳后，趁Solo分神的时候讲手指滑向了股间。

他还没有来得及反应，Christian的舌尖已经舔上了Solo的那道裂缝。前后同时的刺激让Solo倒吸了一口气，他不知道该抓住那里，只能向后靠在Bruce怀里，却将后穴完全暴露在Bruce眼前。

当Christian将舌尖伸入阴唇的时候Solo全身都在颤抖着，从未有过的快感顺着脊背向上蹿，Solo颤抖着想要夹紧双腿，却得到了Bruce的一记掌掴。

“放松。”Bruce不耐烦地按揉那个入口，打在厚实臀肉上的脆响让Solo脸红到了耳根。

Christian并没有打算放过Solo，舌尖在阴穴处浅浅的进出，用牙齿磨碾阴核，直到阴核充血肿胀。这时Christian终于放过了那里。Solo尚未从刚才的快感中抽身，就被阴穴突然伸入的手指给逼出了一声惊叫。

“啊——”Solo的第一次潮吹是被Christian用手指操出来的，热液喷射出来，流在Christian的手指上。Solo浑身发抖，瘫软的腰部让他完全失去了力气。

“看来我们省去了很多工作。”Bruce将Solo喷出的热液抹在他的后穴，经过刚才的按摩，他可以轻松地伸入一根手指。

被指奸的阴穴不知羞耻地包裹Christian的手指，肿胀的阴核几乎不能被收回去，被来回地用指甲拨弄。Christian继续伸入的手指碰到了一层薄薄的障碍物，他立即意识到那是什么。兄弟间目光的交换就表明了一切，Bruce也完成了后穴的扩张。

欲望像上涨的海水一样，Solo在感觉到前后的男人的性器抵上穴口的时候象征性地想要逃离。

这又有什么用呢？

在前后被贯穿的时候Solo通红的眼角终于流下了一滴泪水，鲜红的处子之血滴落在床单上。

兄弟两人一人一边吻掉了Solo的泪水，并同时开始了抽动。两人精准的动作让Solo连一声像样的呻吟都发不出来，最后只能变成含糊不清的喘气声。

前后两边同时的刺激让Solo意识模糊，他感觉Bruce和Christian的阴茎能戳穿他相互打个招呼。Bruce的手从后面抚上他的小腹，Christian的手从前面搂住他的腰，Solo被牢牢地禁锢在两人身体的牢笼里。

Solo不知道这种活塞运动他做了有多久，总之他现在没有两人的扶持是跪不住了。当Christian深入到宫颈口的时候，Solo又是一阵痉挛。

“别……”他现在只能小声求饶了。

而Christian并没有理会他的哀求，两人的精液灌满了Solo.

就是字面意义上的灌满，Solo夹不住炽热的精液流满了床单。他再也没有力气去计较别的什么了，连他们的阴茎是什么时候拔出的他都毫不知情。

 

几周以后

“所以，他真的是怀孕了？”Bruce拿着化验单，看看在洗手间狂吐的Solo对Christian说道。

“是的。”Christian脸上有罕见的光彩。

“那下一次让我来好了，你知道的，Alf他……”Bruce的话被Solo扔来一瓶类似沐浴液的东西打断了。

“想要自己生！”Solo终于离开了马桶。

 

谁知道呢，反正明年的这个冬天Wayne家里已经有两个小宝贝了。


End file.
